This invention relates to single point mooring devices for offshore mooring of cargo vessels and transfer of cargo to and from the vessels and consists particularly in novel means for transferring multiple fluids while eliminating any possibility of cross-leakage of the fluids.
Single mooring point buoys heretofore devised have generally embodied sealed swivel joints located in such positions that extremely undesirable cross-leakage between the fluids may result in case of leakage in the swivel joints. Furthermore, such equipment, generally, has been of the catenary anchor chain type in which the sealed swivels are carried by the floating elements of the buoy and do not carry heavy loads.